Nick and Lucy's First Time
by anon1515
Summary: Nick and Lucy's first time.      All characters are the creation of Alyxandra Harvey.    Rated M for future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nicky dropped me off with about ½ hr to spare before curfew from their wonderful yet frustrating date. I mean don't get me wrong, I Love Nick to death and I do mean that literally when we are older, but his family (my second family) are driving me in sane.

It would appear that all of the Drake's are having sex with the exception if my and nick. Even my best friend Solange is sleeping with her Helios Ra boyfriend Kieran, but it seems to be me and Nick that everyone is hell bent on making sure that we remain virgins for the foreseeable future.

Any time we are making out and my heartbeats starts to race or my breathing gets heavier I can guarantee that there will be an interruption by one of his brothers and even now Sol is getting in on it. I mean I thought she was supposed to be my best friend.

Just to prove our theory right, one night we went into Nick's room and I started running on the spot to get my heart rate up, and made myself pant sure enough Logan was there sticking his head in the door not even bothering to knock, so you can imagine his surprise to realize that we were testing them.

I think that they are even following us on dates, cause there have been a few times when we have picnicked in the woods and as things start getting a little hot, one of the drakes just happens to be patrolling that area.

My folks aren't any better, ever since my mother found out I was dating Nick, she has been hiding condoms everywhere, in my laundry, in my draws, ,my car, my lunch, she has even taken to putting them into Nick's pockets whenever she gives him a hug, but anytime we are alone in my bedroom, she comes in about 50 times until it gets really uncomfortable and Nick takes me back to school.

It's not like I can even sneak him into my dorm room as my roommate hates me and the fact that I date a vampire. If she ever found him in our room god knows what she would do, even though the Helios Ra and the Drakes have a treaty, I am sure that she would try to stake him.

Who knew dating would be so stressful.

Since there was still time to curfew I headed down to Hunter and Chloe's room, so that I could vent about my latest in a long line of frustrating dates with Nick and to see if they had a way in which we could resolve this issue since Hunter was dating Quinn and Chloe is dating Marcus, I figured that they may be able to spread some light on how they manage to have sex without the brother's interrupting all the time.

When I get to their room the door is opened so I just walk in and flop down on Hunter's bed and let out a frustrated sigh. Chloe was sitting at her computer chatting with Marcus and Hunter was getting her gear ready for tomorrows lessons.

"I guess that your date didn't go well" Hunter says as she sits on the bed beside me giving me a heartfelt pat on the shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't try to rush things, it will happen eventually."

I roll over and look at her and nod my head "I know, it's just that whenever Nick touches me I don't want him to stop and I know that he doesn't want to, I think that tonight he almost staked Connor, when he walked in on us. How is it that you and Quinn never get interrupted by the brothers?"

"I think that it's because their all about keeping you and nick and Sol and Kieran apart. I do try to keep Quinn out of it when I am with him. I told him that you to are old enough to decide for your selves and that since Sol and Kieran are already sleeping together, keeping them apart is pointless especially since Sol Compels who ever interrupts them."

"What you need to do" Chloe adds "is to get away from the family for the weekend. Why don't you and Nick join me and Marcus and Hunter and Quinn this weekend when we go to my mum's cabin in the woods. I can guarantee that I will keep Marcus plenty busy so that he won't bother you and I am sure Hunter can do the Same with Quinn. We won't tell anyone beforehand you and Nick Just show up."

This sounded like a plan, but I have to tell my folks something about where I am going to be all weekend. Whilst Helios Ra is a boarding school I usually go and spend the weekends at my folks place since it is so close to the school. Nick would also need to tell Helena and Liam something about where he was going to head off for the weekend.

Other than lying to our parents this seemed like it could be a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I decide to talk to Nick about Chloe's suggestion and figure since it's still nigh time he would be up. I say goodbye to the girls and head up to my room. Pulling my phone out on the way and hitting number 1 to speed dial Nick.

He picks up just as she enters her room. I look over my roommate who is packing here bags when another idea comes to mind. Whilst I love the fact that Chloe included us I was a little concerned that we would be sharing a house and not matter what one of the brothers would find a way to make sure that we were interrupted. I figured we could tell everyone that we were going with Chloe, Marcus, Hunter and Quinn and then Nick can come and spend the weekend here with me. My roommate is leaving tomorrow and not coming back until next Tuesday leaving me with room all to myself for the whole week end.

"Hey Babe! Good I miss you already and it's only been about 15 mins since I dropped you off"

"I miss you to Nick, I can't believe that Connor and Christa kept interrupting us tonight. Hell we were in the lounge room, it's not like we were going to go for it on the couch whee any one could walk in."

"I know I just wish we had one night were we could be alone, just you and me no interruptions no family, nothing but you and me. "

I smiled, thank god we were both on the same page. "Well I was thinking about that I think that I have an idea. Chloe has invited us to go to the cabin with her and Marcus and Hunter and Quinn this weekend, but I still think that your brothers will give us a hard time, even though Hunter and Chloe will try to keep them Occupied, I was thinking that we could tell everyone that we are going with them and then head somewhere on our own. I will tell the girls our plan, but not where we will be."

"Sounds like a plan Lucky, but the problem is where can we go that they won't find us?"

"Leave the logistics to me I have an idea. I just need to talk to Hunter and Chloe about a couple of things cause if they won't cover for us then there is no point and we will just have to go to the cabin with them. I'll text you once I have it all sorted out. Just make sure that you are ready to meet me tomorrow night and that you have everything that you will need to spend a couple of days away from home, if you know what I mean." Normally wouldn't be so cryptic about him needing to bring blood with him, but my roommate was repulsed enough that I was dating a vampire and I wasn't sure how much she was listening to so I didn't want to discuss the blood issue in front of her. " I will text you as soon as I make the final arrangements and if the others agree to help out ."

"Okay babe, I will see you tonight, hopefully just the two of us. But either way I can't wait, I just want to be with you and if that mean sharing you I guess it will have to do. I love you. "

"I love you to." And with that I hang up and look over at my roommate.

"So when are you leaving?" She turns and glares at me and I don't know how much of the conversion with Nick I was having that she was listening to or if she, worked out one what I was planning, but then again, she always glared at me whenever I was in the room so this was nothing new. The school has the philosophy to room you with your complete opposite until you become a senior when you can pick your room mate. As I was new the school and a late starter I was paired with the only person left. It just so happened that we were the two least compatible people on the face of the planet. But they figure if we can live together without killing each other, then we will be able to work effectively in the field with people we may not get along with. In some respects I agree with this, but I would pick a Drake over everyone except may Hunter and Chloe in this school to have my back in the field. I mean they can 't get over the prejudice of vampires even ones like the Drakes who don't feed on humans, so I kinda keep my plans that once Nicks ageing starts to slow that I will let him turn me to myself. Hell I haven't even told Nick yet.

"my flight is at 8am tomorrow and I won't be back until Tuesday night in time for classes." Perfect I thought and I grabbed my shower gear and headed out of the room.

Before heading to the shower, I went back down stairs and into Hunter and Chloe's room. "So I know that you girls invited us this weekend to hang at the cabin, but I figured that it still defeated the purpose of having time on our own, so I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind covering for us. I thought that maybe we could tell everyone that we were going with you guys and then spend the weekend alone somewhere else. By time Quinn and Marcus realise you will already be settled in at the cabin, and there's no cell reception so they can't tell anyone here, and I won't tell you guys what I have planned so that way when you tell Quinn and Marcus that we are not coming you won't be lying to them when you tell them that you don't know what our plans are.

So will you help me out?"

Hunter and Chloe look at each other and smile, they were wondering how long it would take Lucy to come up with an alternative plan to their weekend away and were surprised that it was so soon, they figured that she would have to sleep on it and if she didn't say anything then they would.

"Sure" Hunter said.

"We will help you out, we will even try to get the boys to keep quiet about it after we get back. But you don't have to hide your plans from us, where are you guys going to spend the weekend?" Chloe added.

"Trust me it's better if you don't know ad you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. "

"Okay suit yourself, so is there anything we can help you with to get the big weekend planned. Well I'm gunna need to go shopping and pick up supplies."

"Okay", Chloe says "we were planning on heading into town at about 9 o'clock to pick stuff up for the cabin so we can go together."

"Awesome. I will see you then". With that Lucy walked out of their room and headed for the showers. When she got dressed, she put on a pair of sleep shorts, with one of Nicks shirts. She changed them up each week when she went over to his house or like tonight, he bought he a new one. It made here feel closer to him to sleep in his clothes, with the smell that is all Nick. Even though they couldn't see each other as much as before she started at Helios Ra but having something of his to sleep in, helped. Likewise Nick kept one of her tank tops under his pillow when , she always made sure to change out the shirt each time she went over, this was not a new thing with Nick, Lucy had discovered it shortly after they began dating, and suspected that he may have been doing it before they got together. He says it helps him become immune to her scent which is how they can make out for hours without the blood lust affecting him the way it did when they first go together and it had been ages since he needed to wear the nose plugs.

After she made it back to bed, she sensed that the sun would be up soon and that nick would be getting ready to go to bed as well, so she sent him a text.

**Lucy: they're in, meet me in my dorm room tonight as soon as you can. **

**Nick: awesome. Can't wait to get you all to myself. Where r we going?**

**Lucy: it's a surprise, but it will be the last place anyone will think to look. Don't bring the jeep. Stealth is key. **

**Nick: Okay, how are we getting there?**

**Lucy: You'll See. :p**

**Nick: Can't wait. Luv U. Sweet Dreams**

**Lucy: Luv U 2 xoxo**


End file.
